


Star Wars CRACK! -The Force Awakens

by KillYourDarwins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crack, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fanservice, Fluff and Crack, M/M, crack vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillYourDarwins/pseuds/KillYourDarwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars episode VII The Force Awakens CRACK!vid.<br/>A lot of General Hux appreciation. Kylo Ren is a garbage can- but he is a garbage shouldn't. Everyone needs to take a minute to apreciate how good a time Poe is having <3 Dopheld Mitaka needs some shore leave that poor smol child.<br/>tbh I had to cut like a minute off that fanservice bit- this whole movie is a fanservice every scene was too sexual.<br/>Good quality video and audio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars CRACK! -The Force Awakens

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO-28rT5Hvs


End file.
